


Juno

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [5]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, and gender reveal, its so cute, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 5 of Chris and Ashley's life together. It's time for Mike and Jess to tell people their big announcements. Ashley throws a gender reveal party for them! What will it be?!
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Juno

Over the next 2 months, Jessica and Mike had been keeping a low profile from everyone else. They had made the decision to not let everyone know until she was out of the dangerous window of the first trimester. Ashley and Matt had promised to keep their secrets until they were ready. Jess started showing pretty early so all of her beach pictures were selfies or while she was carrying something to block her growing baby bump.

Suddenly it was August and it was time to tell the rest of the bunch. It just so happened to be Ashley’s birthday so they decided to plan a small party with the Blackwood gang. Matt offered to host a barbeque so on the day of, Ashley and Chris made their way over to his duplex with number balloons corresponding to her age. Matt and Emily had split and Matt had started dating a girl named Alexis, who was there when they arrived. They hadn’t seen much of her being on summer vacations amongst the bunch.

“Ashley, happy birthday!” Alexis said, smiling at her when she came in.

“Thanks Lex,” Ashley looked around but Matt wasn’t around, “Where’s Matt?”

“He’s out back, firing up the grill.”

Chris stayed inside talking to Lexie as Ashley walked outside, “Everything going good? We don’t need to order pizza?”

“Looks promising. I think I’ve got enough charcoal for today, how are you?”

Ashley smiled, “I’m excited to not be hush hush anymore. Plus I get presents? A win win.”

Matt chuckled, “Presents are always great.”

“I think I heard the doorbell, better see who it is,” Ashley said, walking away.

Chris had already answered it when she walked back inside. Josh had shown up way earlier than he ever usually did.

“Ash, congrats about surviving another trip around the sun,” Josh said, giving her a hug.

“You’re here early.”

Josh looked at the time, “I thought it said it started at 5. It's 5:30.”

“Starts at 6, but it’s a good present that you get to see me more.”

“Maybe I did that on purpose, and you’ll never know.”

Ashley shook her head and laughed, “We should get a picture in front of the numbers.”

“You have number balloons? God, Ash, you’re such a white girl.”

“And you love me all the same.”

Josh and Ashley walked over to the balloons they had set up and Chris took their picture. Alexis suggested all 3 of them hop in a pic so she snapped one. 

Afterwards, once Alexis went to talk to Matt, Josh looked at Chris, “Are we supposed to know who that is?”

“That’s Matt’s new girl. He and Em had a really nasty breakup,” Ashley answered.

“Hopefully this time it’ll stick.”

Chris shrugged, “Emily has been working a lot so she probably hasn’t even noticed that he moved on.”

Closer to 6, Sam showed up, “Happy Birthday, Ash.”

“Thanks Sam.”

Sam gave her a hug and took a seat on the couch and talked amongst the rest of them. Matt came in to socialize right as Emily came in. There was an awkward glance between them until Ashley walked up to her.

“Em, glad you could make it,” Ashley smiled at her.

Emily was still making eye contact with Matt. Where as usually she would be scouring at him, they were half-smiling. Josh and Chris noticed and were talking about it. Matt broke the eye contact when Alexis walked up to him.

“Hey. Happy Birthday,” Emily said, holding up her present.

Ashley motioned for the counter where the rest of the presents were, “Over there is fine.”

Emily headed over and put her present down. Ashley walked over to where Matt and Alexis were standing.

“You could start the grill,” Ashley felt as her phone buzzed with a text from Jessica, “Actually, nevermind. Let’s go take a seat with everyone else.”

Matt nodded, knowingly, taking a seat with Alexis. When the doorbell rang, Ashley walked over to get the door. Jessica, with a growing bump and a t-shirt that Ashley had brought up the idea for as a joke. It said, “Blackwood baby coming February 2020”. She smiled nervously at Ashley.

“Are you ready?” Ashley asked, smiling at Jessica.

Mike put his arm around Jessica, “We’re more than ready.”

Ashley let them inside and at first people hadn’t even registered that they had come in.

Josh looked over and waved, “Way to be late to the party, that’s supposed to be  _ my _ job.”

Chris and Sam laughed a little, but when Sam looked over at Jess, her eyes widened. 

“You ok, Sam?” Chris asked.

“Jessica, come take my seat,” Sam said standing up.

Emily, who was looking at her phone, looked up confused at Sam giving up her seat. As Jess walked over to sit down, Josh looked at Jessica closer and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Miss Riley, do my eyes deceive me or are you growing a small human?”

Everyone else who hadn’t been paying attention looked up and gasped at the text printed on the shirt. 

“It’s um,” Jessica said, looking to Ashley for support, “It’s Mrs. Munroe.”

“Wait, what the fuck?” Josh asked.

Emily scoffed, “So over the summer you not only got pregnant, but married too? And somehow nobody knew?”

Mike nodded, “Well, 2 people knew. _Someone_ had to come with us to Vegas.”

Chris looked at Ashley and Matt, who were smiling. Everyone else looked over at the two of them. 

“ _ Of course _ you went to Vegas,” Josh nodded.

As everyone continued talking about the baby news and asking for the story about Vegas, Matt cooked the burgers, hot dogs, and veggie burgers for Sam. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, as did the next month.

Ashley was given the responsibility of coming along with Jessica to her checkup and take the paper with the gender of the baby in order to host the gender reveal.

As the technician ran the ultrasound over Jess’ bump and Ashley could see the baby, she felt herself tear up. This was a real baby inside of one of her closest friends. When she heard the heartbeat she looked over at Jessica who was smiling at her. 

“It’s crazy, right?”

“You’re gonna be a mom, Jess!”

Mike laughed, “That’s kinda how it works.”

Jessica and Mike looked away while the lady showed Jess the sonogram to Ashley before printing and writing down the gender. Ashley was smiling ear to ear as she left. The party was one week from them, and it was time to create a party to remember.

Melinda Washington offered to host the party, citing that “who knows when Josh would give them a grandchild”. Sam and Ashley bought a ton of blue and pink balloons and laid them around the backyard. They set up a big canvas that Sam had painted “blue or pink?” onto. Ashley said she would explain the idea when everyone got here.

Matt showed up wearing a pink shirt with baked goods in tow, “Is it really a sparkle bitch party without all kinds of cookies and cupcakes baked by yours truly and decorated by Jessica?”

Ashley laughed, “No, it is not.”

Jessica followed behind him, wearing a blue sundress, “Baby mama is here, time to party.”

“It would be a bad party if it was just the 4 of us,” Mike followed her in wearing a blue shirt with pink pants.

“Do you not want to guess what your unborn child is?” Ashley pointed out his outfit.

“I mean, I’m bound to be right either way,” Mike said smirking, but after seeing Ashley roll her eyes, he continued, “I’m going to guess it’s a boy.”

“He just wants someone to fill the stereotype of teaching his son to play baseball like he did.”

The two of them made their way out into the backyard and Jessica awed, “Ash, you didn’t have to go all out, I mean look at all these balloons!”

“That was mainly me,” Sam said, emerging from the backdoor that led into a different part of the house.

“It looks great, Sam,” Mike nodded, “Do  _ you _ know what it is?”

Sam shook her head and motioned to the pink dress she had on, “I wouldn’t be wearing a color if I knew.”

Ashley explained, “Which is why I’m impartially wearing black, although it's hotter today then I planned so maybe this wasn’t the  _ most _ thought out plan.”

Chris and Josh came through the back door, both wearing blue, “Hey, Ash.”

“The life of the party has arrived!” Josh announced.

Melinda came outside at the sound of Josh’s voice, “Joshua, won’t you do me a favor and help me carry out the presents that we got for Jessica.”

Josh sighed, “As long as you promise to stop calling me Joshua.”

“That is the name I gave you and that is the name I will call you.”

“Damn,” Mike looked pitiful in his direction as he walked away, defeated, “He’s what- like 23? 24? And his mom still treats him like he’s a little kid. That’s fucked up.”

Josh came out carrying what was easily wrapped presents. Jessica looked shocked at Melinda who was following with a handful of bags.

“Mrs. Washington, you didn’t have to get us anything.”

After setting the bags down she came over to where Jess was standing, “Darling that’s the least we could do. We want to make things as easy as we can for you and your little one.”

She gently placed a hand on Jessica’s stomach before heading back inside. Josh rolled his eyes and Jess cringed, “Does every stranger think it’s ok to just touch you? Cause that’s not gonna fly.”

“As far as the YouTube hole I went in looking for ideas for the reveal is concerned, that’s a big problem with people. They think they can touch your belly, and then your baby just because they see it.”

“I swear to God, if some random person comes up and touches the baby, I may just slap them. Why would you do that? It’s not your kid!” Jess asked, frustrated.

Ashley shrugged. Emily walked in wearing a white shirt and pale pink skirt, “Wow, you guys actually did a good job setting up.”

Sam replied, “I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

“It’s a compliment,” Emily said, still not convincing anyone.

Melinda came back out of the house, smiling, “That’s everyone, correct?”

Ashley looked around before asking Matt, “No girlfriend today?”

“She had to work,” Matt shook his head.

“Then yes, would you like to say a word before we continue guys?”

Mike and Jess walked toward the canvas and looked back at everyone else, “We just wanted to say that we wouldn’t be confident in our ability to not fuck up this child’s life without you guys. So thank you for pledging to help us be better parents.”

“I didn’t-” Josh started but Ashley cut him off.

"Okay!" She came out with a bunch of what looked like normal black balloons in a bucket, setting it beside the two of them, “So this is how it works. As you probably noticed, there’s a big canvas over there. What’s gonna happen is that most of these are filled with black paint, but one of them is filled with either pink or blue. Throw them at the canvas to break them open and eventually you’ll find the answer. Good luck guys.”

Everyone cheered them on as they threw every balloon in the bucket and they all were black. When they threw the last one, everyone was confused and looking at Ashley, who was laughing as she pulled out two more. 

“This is it. Make it count,” she handed them to Mike and Jess.

“Drumroll please,” Mike said and everyone patted their legs.

The two of them at once threw their balloons on the canvas and colored paint came out.

“It’s a girl!” Mike yelled, jumping up and down.

Jess started crying as she rubbed her stomach, “I’m having a daughter. Oh my God.”

Everyone cheered. The girls formed a group hug around Jess while Mike ran around giving everyone high fives.

“Mike is gonna be the dad that threatens his daughter’s boyfriends with his gun,” Josh laughed.

Mike nodded, “Especially if the boyfriend is anything like I was in high school.”

The rest of the party went by without a hitch, they opened enough diapers and onesies for months. 

Ashley left with Chris, taking his hand and joking, “When is it our turn?”

“Let’s get the wedding over with first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of the story :)


End file.
